Changed and missing
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Naruto reads Fanfictions until he passes out. who can help him stop this habit that is killing him? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

So i know the name for this Fanfic sucks but im no good at naming my stories...im also aware that its not as long as i would like it to be but my brain is filled with school related things that are pushing into the Fanfic space of my brain which in turn is pushing all my ideas out of my ears...TT. i am excited though because this is NOT a oneshot and i am in the process of writing the second chapter but i am very very very stuck on it and i cant think of how to continue after the few paragraphs i have already. im trying my hardest!! read and review!!

**Summary-** Naruto reads Fanfictions until he passes out. who can help him stop this habit that is killing him? NaruSasu.

**Rating-**T will eventually turn to M

**Disclaimer-** no i do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help himself from giggling like a 5 year old girl or crying whenever he read a fanfiction. F you were to ask him why he read them he would say that they were some sort of a life support for him. That it was a hobby of his even though he never could grasp how to write a good one of his own. He always blamed his addiction to fanfictions on his friend Sakura who had mentioned them once and all he could do was cringe at the thought of reading something relating to what his sensei read. But then came the fateful day he clicked the blue letters on the screen and he couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from it.

--

He knew he would shock them with what he was wearing but he couldn't help but feel that orange was to happy of a color for what he was feeling lately. He never knew loneliness would hurt so much when he started paying attention to it.

--

"Why is he late?" Sakura couldn't help herself form pacing as she thought about why the blond was late. "He's NEVER late! He's always early here to tell off Kakashi-sensei with me but now he's even later than sensei…"

"Stop worrying yourself Sakura I'm sure he'll show up soon enough." Long fingers weaved their way through silver hair, as Kakashi stood to still his pink haired student.

"I'm just so worri-"

"Gomen!! I know I'm late! Sorry sorry!" Naruto cut his teammate off when he arrived panting from running all the way there.

"Nice job Dobe, you nearly gave Sakura a heart att-ack." Sasuke looked up right before finishing what he was saying and nearly choked on his words as he took in the sight before him. Naruto was no longer wearing the bright obnoxious orange jumpsuit but instead substituted it out for a tight grey t-shirt, low black jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and his hair hung freely seeing as he had casually tied his headband in his belt loops. His tan skin glistened with sweat in the sun, bright blue eyes with sparkles in them crinkled at the sides as he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"What's the matter Teme? Like what you see?" Naruto winked at him jokingly. His team knew he was gay but nobody knew _what_ Sasuke was.

"Tch, no" Sasuke willed himself not to rape Naruto right then and there by looking at the ground suddenly becoming fascinated with the grass.

"Well uhm ok Sasuke, Naruto you guys train in the next field over ill stay here with Sakura…after training your free to do whatever the hell you want." Kakashi watched as Sasuke turned and walked as far away from Naruto as he could, with said blond following him.

"Ok…Sakura? Are you all right?" he looked down to see a puddle of red and pink and green which he assumed was left of Sakura after seeing Naruto. "Just great…oh well more time for…" he trailed off as he pulled a orange book out and giggled as he read it.

--

"Oi Teme…lets stop…" Naruto was straddling a pair of thin hips holding a kunai to Sasukes' throat panting and sweating after a 2 hour long fight.

"Hn…ok" Sasuke pushed the blond off him and sat up. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Huh…" Naruto peered at Sasuke over the hem of his half pulled off shirt, "oh this uhm im sweaty and hot and I don't feel like having a sticky shirt on?" he finished taking off his shirt and stood up walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke got up following the blond out of the clearing into the forest once again.

"I don't have to tell you if you're following me now do I?" Naruto looked at the raven haired boy like he was an idiot.

"Hn, Dobe" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets in defeat and looked ahead of them and seeing a waterfall with a clear pond at the bottom of it.

"Tch, Teme" Naruto pulled of his pants and went running into the water, diving under and coming back up dripping with water. Sasuke couldn't help but to gape at the blond. "You coming? The waters perfect"

"Uh-h yea…Dobe" Sasuke neatly folded his clothes and tested the water with his toe and decided it was to cold and he just sat on the bank and dangled his calves in the water.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Sasuke hadn't noticed when Naruto swam up to his legs and placed his hands around his ankles.

"Wait DO-"Sasuke was pulled under the water by Naruto and he swam franticly to the top for air. "what the fuck…was that for?!"

"I just wanted you…to come in that's all…" Naruto had swum up to Sasuke pushing him against the rocks and Sasuke could feel the breath on his lips as the blond spoke.

"…hn?" Sasuke didn't have time to finish his statement when he felt soft lips press lightly onto his own. He wasn't sure how to react other than push the blond away from him and rush away. "I uhm-I need to go…" he paused for a second before gathering his clothes and hurriedly leaving.

--

Naruto got out of the water and slumped against a tree drawing his legs up to rest his head against them. His body shook as it was racked with sobs. The blond sat there crying for 10 minutes before getting up to punch a tree down willing it to fall backwards and crush him under its weight.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two!! sorry it took a while for those of you who are reading it...i was really stuck on a part of the dialouge but i think i managed chapter 3 might take a while dont kill me!

**Disclaimer-** Narutonot mine TT

**Rating-** T maybe M not sure

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and walked in locking it behind him. Walking to his bedroom he undressed throwing his clothes in the hamper and redressed in baggy black pajama pants and a baggy white shirt. He thought to himself quietly as he made cup ramen.

_**Hmmm. How much of an idiot am I…I can't believe I did that, I mean I don't even know if he's gay or not. Whatever, Fanfictions here I come.**_

Naruto dragged himself to his desk, sat in the chair with his legs tucked underneath him and a blanket wrapped snuggly around his shoulders. He woke his laptop and clicked on the refresh button on the already open internet page it filled with all new fanfictions that he had yet to read. He chose the first one read it, then the second one, and so on until he thought he might pass out.

"Why the hell do I do this to myself…?" Naruto shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair his hair falling out of his face as he looked out the window at the setting moon and rising sun he guessed it was 4:30 in the morning. "Oh right because I hate going to sleep alone…"

He forced himself up and to his bedroom where he shut the blinds making the room pitch black and crawled under the thick down feather comforter curling up into a fetal position with his hands by his face. He silently began to cry while he fell asleep, his tears soaking into the soft pillow under his head.

--

DING DONG…tap tap tap…BANG BANG BANG…

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Naruto unfurled himself from his self made cocoon of blankets and trudged to his front door opening it a crack with the chain lock still in place. "What…I WAS sleeping you know"

"Dobe open the door and let me in…" Sasuke watched as the younger blond rubbed the sleep from his eyes and closed the door and opened it fully again the next second. "Hn"

"What do you want Teme I want to sleep some more before…uhm never mind," Naruto tensed for a second before turning around to face the dark haired boy. "Are you going to answer me or no?"

"Hn…Dobe," Sasuke followed Naruto into his living room and watched as he curled up in a thick blanket on the couch. "You've been locked away in here all day sleeping. Kakashi sent me to drag you to training."

"Hmmm…what time is it…?" the blond head bobbed slowly in a failed attempt to not fall asleep again.

"3:30 in the afternoon…DOBE stay awake." Sasuke moved towards to blond and shook him pulling the blanket off.

"Not fair Teme! Now I'm cold…" Naruto glared at Sasuke before standing and walking to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Why not eat something healthy like eggs and cheese…Dobe" Sasuke grimaced at what Naruto was eating before sitting at the table across from him.

"Because I don't want to and ramen is healthy so HA" Naruto threw away the empty cup and put his chopsticks in the sink. "I'm gonna take a shower and stuff…make yourself comfy I guess?"

"Hn" Sasuke watched as Naruto walked towards his bedroom while pulling off his shirt and untying his pants making them fall the slightest bit. His breath hitched as he realized Naruto turned around again and was looking at him weird.

"Are you ok Teme?" Naruto noticed the faintest of blushes cross pale cheeks before quickly receding.

"Hn hurry up Dobe"

"Fine…oh uhm Sasuke…I'm uhh sorry about yesterday…" he turned around and closed his bedroom door behind him.

--

"Oi Teme! Are my clothes out there?" After a ten minute shower Naruto left his bedroom with an orange towel wrapped precariously around his hips. His hair was still dripping with water creating trails down his back. He walked into the living room and bent over picking up his pile of clothes from the previous day.

"Hn…" Sasuke started to choke on air as he got a front row seat to Narutos ass. "DOBE! Cover up...Fuck!"

"Eh? Oh right sorry!" Naruto pulled on the back of the towel causing it to lower in the front the slightest bit and he ran out of the room.

"Hurry up Dobe!"

"Yea yea shut up already Teme! You've done nothing but yell at me the entire time!" Naruto emerged from his room fully clothed in the same grey t-shirt and black pants with his head bent looking at his hands tie his headband again.

"Lets go." The older boy stood and left the apartment with Naruto following pausing to lock the door.

--

"Finally you're here what took so long?" Kakashi and Sakura were waiting underneath the shade of a few trees an orange book dangled from the silver haired mans hand. "Ok same as yesterday Sasuke and Naruto over there."

"Hn, you wont win today Dobe…" Sasuke smirked at Naruto before turning and walking to the adjacent field.

"Tch, Teme you wish." Tan hands went up to clasp behind a blond head as he followed the pale boy through the trees.

--

"What do you think Sakura? How about a bet? If I win you bring Iruka to me if I lose…I bring Sasuke to you…" Kakashi sent the pink haired girl a mischievous look.

"You're on Sensei!" Her eyes were glinting with joy as she sent her Sensei an equally mischievous look.

--

"No more holding back Teme! I want you to fight me like you mean it!" Naruto was barely panting more than halfway into their fight while Sasuke was kneeling holding his stomach strained gasps coming from his mouth.

"What the fuck Dobe! How the fuck are you still standing!?" Sasuke shook as he got up and watched Naruto as his scars became more pronounced and he thought he was hallucinating when he saw the blue eyes he came to know so well turned blood red with a more malice and evil look than his own when sharingan was activated. Naruto started to charge him and he barely had enough time to dodge and hide himself in a tree while suppressing his chakra. He watched as Narutos body was engulfed in what looked to be red bubbles, he had seen this happen to the boy only once before and he promised himself he never wanted to see it again. He jumped down from the tree he was in quietly and pulled out a piece of paper that Kakashi had given him and told him to use if this ever happened again. He ran up to Naruto and pushed it onto the blonds forehead. Immediately red eyes returned to friendly blue, scars became less prominent, and the red chakra dissipated.

"I think it's time to stop Dobe…" Sasuke whispered as he pulled back the paper and caught Naruto before he fell to the ground.

"Yea…maybe…" Naruto pushed off of Sasuke and laid down on the ground his limbs stretched out in all different directions.

"Come on…lets go find Kakashi and Sakura." Sasuke stood helping the blond to his feet before turning and walking towards their teammate and sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finished with chapter three! For those of you who read this im so terribly sorry it took me so long! I was killing myself with homework and getting in assignments for last minute points before grades close and if i didnt than i would have been grounded from my precious laptop, which would have caused an even longer wait for this chapter! so i once again apologize! i hope you all like it! it is slightly longer than my last two which im a bit excited about. im hoping to get chapter 4 out maybe within the next two weeks. ill hopefully get it done then. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer-**i dont own Naruto

**Rating**- as of now it is T

* * *

"Oi Teme you should buy me ramen!" After Sasuke and Naruto went to Kakashi and Sakura to tell them they were finished for the day and what happened, they headed back into the village.

"Why would I do that Dobe?" Dark eyes shot a glare at blue.

"Because…" Naruto scratched his chin in a failed thought.

"Hn. Exactly." Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"Because you looove me!" Naruto said in a sing-song tone. Barely noticing how his best friend started choking on absolutely nothing, "Teme? Are you ok?"

"Hn." Sasuke barely got out a grunt while the blond was lifting his arms above his head. "Dobe…what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh, oh this? When you choke you raise our arms above your head and it opens your air way or whatever. Iruka taught me that one day when I choked on miso ramen."

"Hn" He pulled his arms back shoving his hands in his pockets and started walking again.

"So Teme why did you change sub-"

"Fine ill buy you ramen…" Sasuke cut Naruto off from asking a question he didn't feel like answering in the least.

"SERIOUSLY! YEA!!!" The blond ran ahead of the other boy who was willing his nose to not burst a blood vessel as he watched Narutos muscles and more specifically his behind.

--

Half an hour later, Sasuke was sitting across from an excited blond who was shoveling noodles and soup into his mouth barely taking a breath. He would have cringed if his mind wasn't somewhere else in the universe wondering what sounds Naruto made in b-

"Teme, did I ever tell you how much I looove you?" Naruto had finished and was leaning back in his chair, tracing his fingers lightly over his flat stomach, making Sasuke sputter and look away.

"H-hn." He put his chopsticks down and put money on the table as he stood waiting for Naruto to follow. He walked out with his hands in his pockets looking into the sky frowning slightly as he realized I would rain soon.

"What now…" a blond head peeked up from behind at a darker one, a questioning look in Narutos eyes made Sasuke not able to answer. "Helllooooooo, anybody home?"

"Tch, I'm going home" He waved away the hand in front of his face and turned down a road towards his apartment.

"Can I go overrr?" Naruto whined while following him as closely as possible.

"Why do you have to go to my house, why not yours?" He looked over his shoulder momentarily and gave the other boy a bored expression.

"It's…_lonely_" Naruto whispered so quietly that Sasuke almost missed it.

"…lonely…" Sasuke looked up at the sky again then stooped and turned towards the blond causing the blond to bump into him. Looking into bright blue eyes that brimmed with small tears he brought his hand up unconsciously and ran light fingers over whisker scars, creating a blush accompanied by tiny goose bumps. "…Naruto…"

"Sasuke, what are you-" the blond was cut off for the second time that day, by a pair of soft pale lips lightly touching his. It was barely enough to be considered a kiss.

"Dobe, come on…" He turned and walked away dragging light fingers down a grey shirt clad chest. Naruto wordlessly followed.

--

Sasuke unlocked his door and stood aside allowing the blond to walk in. He followed him inside and threw his keys, headband and weapons pouch on the table next to the door. Walking into the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed two waters tossing one to Naruto as he passed him, he flopped down onto the rather large black couch motioning for Naruto to do the same after he had placed his water on the table.

"Thanks" The blond sat curled up against the arm of the couch, sipped his water and shivered.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked and leant over pulling him to sit between his legs and unfolded a soft white Sherpa blanket over them.

"Hmmm" Naruto sighed in contentment and turned to snuggle his side into Sasukes chest, who in turn nuzzled blond locks before shifting his body to get more comfortable. The steady rise and fall of the blonds' chest told Sasuke that he had fallen asleep. He leaned his head against the cushions and dozed off to the light snore coming from the blond nestled against him.

--

"Heheh. Hmmm" Naruto giggled softly and sighed as he stretched and relished in the comfortable warmth surrounding him. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he wasn't at home. It was then that he noticed the slight rise and fall pressure on his back. Turning around slowly he almost fell out of his skin when he saw Sasuke. "_Oh my god! I'm at Sasukes house..._" his voice was high and screechy as he tried to whisper and yell at the same time without waking the sleeping boy.

He lifted himself from the couch carefully moving Sasukes arms, which had been wrapped around his waist, to hold onto a pillow. At the movement the pale boy shifted in his sleep, bringing the pillow up slightly and lie on his side. He sighed and smiled as he looked at the sleeping face, examining the relaxed features and peacefulness he was sure he would never see again. He snapped back to reality and dramatically tip toed out of the room and put his shoes on before slipping through the door. Once he was safely out of the apartment he let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding and head down the stairs.

--

"What was I doing, no thinking! Wrapping myself in his arms, Tch he probably hates me even more now..." Naruto found himself wondering as he walked down the empty dark road, tan hands in pockets of his black pants, head tilted to the sky allowing the rain to pour freely down his face. He continued to think as he unconsciously walked to his own apartment building. "All I remember is saying I was lonely and then he…oh yea…now I remember" He signed and walked up the stairs to his apartment.

He unlocked his door and walked in peeling off his soaking shirt, pants and boxers on his way to his bedroom. Getting redressed in a loose white t-shirt and silk pants he slid into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Agh! Damn Teme! Why does he have to go and make me feel safe for once than rip it all away from me..." After 20 minutes of tossing and turning he realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep with the feeling of Sasuke still tingling his back. He flung the covers off and stood walking to his computer to turn it on. Sitting down his trained tan fingers ran fluidly over the keyboard tapping the keys quietly to reach the only webpage he used more than was considered sane. He logged in and went to his favorites list and scrolled down and randomly clicked on a community and started with the first story on the list.

After 3 hours of reading his vision was starting to go blurry and words were moving around the screen. He rubbed his eyes and bent backwards looking at the sky from the window the sun would rise soon, but he knew even if he tried he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He went to the kitchen and made some tea.

"God damnit…" walking back to his computer he decided he would be reading until somebody found him bent over his desk dead.

--

"HELLO!!!! DOBE! YOU IN HERE?" Sasuke had been knocking on Narutos front door for 5 minutes before opening it and walking in. he looked around the living room and kitchen before walking into the bedroom to find a pitch black room except for a glow coming from the computer screen. There was a huddled form sitting in the chair bright blue eyes dimmed slightly coasting back and forth along the webpage as nimble fingers scrolled and occasionally clicked. "Dobe?"

"Leave…" Narutos voice was scratchy and tired as he coughed through the simple word.

"What are you doing? You've been away in here for two days straight…have you even slept?" Sasuke pulled a water bottle out of his backpack and unscrewed the cap pushing it onto the desk. "Drink you need it."

"Hn" a hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere and picked up the bottle bringing it chapped and broken lips. "Leave…" he took a sip.

"No you need to see Tsunade" A pale hand reached out and placed itself on an unnaturally pale and clammy forehead. "You've got a fever and obviously you haven't eaten"

"Do you…make it a habit…" Another sip "Breaking…and entering" fit of coughing

"Naruto…come on your going to kill yourself if you keep this up" Sasuke closed the laptop and slipped his hands around Naruto picking him up bridal style.

"Nhh stop…" Naruto dropped the empty bottle to the floor and seemingly crumpled in on himself.

"Hn" Sasuke walked out of the apartment and took to the rooftops to avoid stares. He looked down at the boy in his arms noticing the normally tan skin had paled, the bright blonde spiky hair had dulled and was wilting, and bright blue eyes normally sparkling with happiness were dulled to a shade of blue-grey reflecting the color of the grey sky.

--

"What happened to him?" Upon reaching the Hokage tower he ran straight to Tsunades office.

"I'm not sure, I went to look for him since he's been missing for the past two days and found him like this , my first reaction was to bring him here…" Sasuke was holding one of the blonds hands in an attempt to comfort him.

"He's got a high fever and is severely dehydrated I need to admit him into the hospital and put him on an IV" Tsunade picked up the boy and carried him out of the room to the hospital.

--

"I need a room, warm water with a rag, and a saline drip now!" Tsunade walked into the hospital and started walking down the hallway following a hurried nurse through a door to a room. She lay Naruto down on the bed and stripped his clothes off then she grabbed the rag from a nurse and placed it on his forehead. "Sasuke what happened!?"

"I already told you what happ-"

"Not that! Was there anything else that could have caused a reaction like this?! Anything that could have sent him to try to kill himself?!" Tsunade had turned to Sasuke furiously and picked him up by his shirt not allowing the boy to finish speaking "Do you have any idea, Uchiha?"

"Well uhmmm…just before he went missing he kissed me…and I uh I ran away? But then the next day we went to my house since it was raining and he fell asleep in my arms on the couch, when I woke up he was gone…I figured he didn't like me…but then after I heard from Sakura that he hasn't been seen I went straight to his place" He felt a stinging pain in his left cheek and his head snapped to the side.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?! IDIOT!" Tsunade dropped him to the floor and walked back over to Naruto to check his pulse and IV.

"Hn…?" Sasuke stood and brushed himself off ignoring the stinging of his cheek. He walked to the door and stood about to open it and leave when he heard Tsunade.

"Naruto…Naruto has liked, no loved you for some time Uchiha…you obviously crushed him when you ran away that day. And then not look for him when he left your house. He must have thought you were playing a game with him letting him sleep on your couch. Naruto is like a son to me…I will not tolerate anybody who hurts him or makes him feel so horrible. If you ever hurt him again I will not hesitate to strip you of your ninja stance and seal your chakra."

"…Hn…" Sasukes grip on the handle tightened as he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

OK so chapter four again should be out within 2 weeks hopefully if all goes well.

Also im writing two other stories right now i wont be putting them up until i have a few chapters already done though so i dont make the mistake of writing as i go and making you guys wait forever!

Keep checking back for new stories and updates!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited I never thought I would get this far!!!!! Haha all you still reading I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up too! Reviews are much appreciated which reminds me there will be a response to the review I got on chap. 3 at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Rating-M**

**Disclaimer-** Naruto=not mine

* * *

Click. Slide. Tap. Tap. Tap. Scribble. Tap. Tap. Tap. Slide. Click…

Sasuke sat on the roof just outside the window to Narutos hospital bedroom watching as Sakura opened the door, walked in wrote something down on his chart then left again. He waited another five minutes look up at the clear night sky filled with twinkling stars, before climbing through the open window. He stood taking in the motionless body of his best friend. Pulling a single person couch seat to the side of the bed he sat down and hesitated before slipping his hand into Narutos carefully so as not to rip out the IV.

"Naruto…" Sasuke squeezed a clammy hand. "Why did you do this to yourself…" he choked back a sob. "Was it because of me?" He couldn't hold it back anymore, warm tears ran down a pale face soaking into the pristine white sheets. Sasuke fell asleep unknowingly out of exhaustion seeing as he had stayed up for the past two days worrying about the blond.

--

"Naru-" Sakura poked her head into the blonds hospital room to see if he was awake and ready for breakfast, but was cut off by said boy.

"Shhh, he's sleeping" Naruto had woken 10 minutes previous and sat up admiring the peaceful boy huddled in an oversized chair asleep, somehow with his own pale hand still gripping Narutos own throughout the night.

"Who's sleeping…oh" Sakuras face contorted into a look of confusion before following azure eyes to the sleeping form of Sasuke. "I'll just leave this here then, and I'm going to check back in on you in a few hours." She placed the tray of food on a rolling table next to the hospital bed and moved it so the top hovered over Narutos lap. She left after checking IV and asking a few questions.

"Sasuke…get up" Naruto squeezed a pale hand slightly and watched in awe as Sasuke slowly came to, yawning and stretching like a cat before gazing up at his disturbance with tired, glazed lidded eyes. "Morning sleepy head! Want some breakfast?"

"Na-Naruto! Your awake! When did you get up? Uhm I'm sorry ill leave if you want." Sasuke was about to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and neck. "Tch, fuckkk" His eyes snapped open and closed within a second as he collapsed in on himself once again. Hearing a light airy chuckle from beside him he seemingly just realized he wasn't alone. He tried standing again this time expecting fully the pain and was successful not so in the walking away part though. He found himself being tugged lightly backwards. "What the…" he heard the chuckle again and looked at his hand and froze.

"Sasuke! You can't leave! Not yet at least…" Blue eyes momentarily lost the happy look but immediately lit up again when the raven turned around. "Your back hurts?"

"A bit…" Nod.

"Don't lie…" Pull.

"Ah…" Sasuke found himself falling onto the hospital bed almost in slow motion. Once he hit the mattress Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to sit between his legs.

"'Suke…?" He pushed his hands under a dark shirt and pulled it over equally dark locks. He proceeded to massage the kinks and knots out of Sasukes back.

"Nmmh?" He sighed as all of his muscles melted under Narutos warm hands that moved fluidly over his back applying the perfect amount of pressure in all the right places.

"Why'd you come here last night?" his hands slid over the top of sharp shoulders onto a toned chest. "Sakura woke me up…but I didn't want her to know...that's when you came in"

"I-I was worried…" Sasuke turned his head to the side looking at his shoulder and Narutos hands. "I didn't want you to feel like I…like I didn't love you" Narutos hands stilled resting on pale shoulder blades.

"Tsunade said something didn't she?" He moved one hand to card through soft black locks. He stilled his hand, still resting in Sasukes hair, and pulled the boy back to rest against him. "I love you too" Sasuke tilted his head back and kissed Naruto chastely while the blond pulled the tray of breakfast forward and fed him watermelon and strawberries.

--

Naruto bite half of a piece of strawberry off of his white plastic fork and a thin stream of juice made its way down his chin and neck stopping to puddle in the dip of his collarbone. He giggled as it tickled his skin with its gentleness. Sasuke looked up from scrutinizing a cherry tomato before popping in his mouth and slowly biting on it letting it explode inside his mouth. His tongue dipped out to lick his lips when he swallowed. Slowly he crawled forward from his position sitting across from Naruto on the foot of the bed and sucked and licked his way up the sweet trail left by the strawberry. He paused every few licks to suck and leave a mark that was soon to go away. A soft moan passed soft, warm pink lips as a tongue darted over his speeding pulse. Smirking Sasuke brought his to the hem of the white t-shirt Naruto was wearing peeling it off. Not wasting any time he licked down the middle of a tan chest and to the right to bite and lick a hard nipple. One of hands went down to push impatiently at the waistband of green and orange boxers while the other pinched and rolled the ignored nipple.

"nhhn…'Suke…Sakura's coming…ahnn…back" Naruto twisted so he was lying on the bed with Sasuke straddling his hips gazing up at him while trailing the tip of his tongue around his navel and finally to dip under the band of his boxers that his hands had pulled down slowly.

"Why would that matter? Hnn…?" Sasuke pulled off the cloth completely his own pants and boxers following soon after.

"…because Teme! I don't want her knowing just yet!" Sasuke took advantage of Narutos open mouth and went back up to plunge his tongue into the blonds mouth massaging his tongue and earning a moan of surprise and pleasure. "I'm not particularly in the mood" Naruto pulled away and at the same time flipped them over so he was now straddling Sasuke, not caring when the needles all over his arms ripped out allowing blood to drip freely. "To die…" he bent down and bit harshly on the junction of Sasukes neck and shoulder, drawing blood that he quickly lapped up like a hungry fox.

"What happened to…mhnn…not wanting to…ah…not wanting to?" Sasuke spoke between gasps of pleasure from Naruto leaving countless dark blue and purple once even almost black bruises and marks all over his neck and chest.

"As long as I'm in control I guess I can't pass up a perfect opportunity, now can I?" Deciding he had abused the neck enough he quickly ran his mouth over two light pink nipples and down to Sasukes navel dipping his tongue in and out and around listening to the gasps and moans escaping his lovers' lips. Moving lower he was presented with a fully erect penis. He ghosted his fingertips over the underside of it and watched as Sasukes entire body quivered with need. He blew gently on the tip and licked ever so lightly the slit tasting the pre-cum that was forming in driblets.

"Na-Naruto! Please…" Sasuke bucked his hips in order to gain more warmth and wetness around himself.

"What was that 'Suke? You need to speak up; otherwise I won't know what you want…" Naruto peered through bangs that were hanging over his eyes, at Sasuke waiting for an answer.

"Suck me Naruto…God just do it…now!" He attempted to buck his hips again but tan hands kept him firmly in place.

"Impatient? Here." He shoved three fingers into Sasukes open mouth. "Suck" With that he took in the head of Sasukes penis rolling tongue around it and under the ridge. He flattened his tongue and dragged it back over the slit once again before pushing the tip of it into the slit and sucking tasting more pre-cum. Without warning he relaxed his muscles and dropped his head down completely until his nose was buried in soft black curls. He did a wave motion of his tongue against the vein on the base and started sliding his head up and down. He just barely scraped his teeth along the ravens' length before sucking one last time and let it slide from his mouth.

"Dobe! What are you doing? Don't stop…" Sasuke removed the fingers from his mouth and propped himself up on his elbows and gave Naruto a pleading look.

"Tsk, tsk. 'Suke…I want you to cum when.i'.you." Naruto settled himself between Sasukes legs circling his tight opening before pushing one finger in all the way.

"Ahnnn! Naru…" a pale hand flew up to Narutos hair and tugged to bring him up to his face once again. "More…" Another tan finger was added in to join the first scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscle even more. By now Sasuke was thrusting back into Narutos fingers. He added a third finger and curled them in search for the ravens prostate. "AHHNnn! Again…do that…again" Found it. Naruto removed his fingers and brought his length to Sasukes opening, He quickly used the saliva and pre-cum that was on his fingers to lubricate his penis, pushing in he bent both of Sasukes legs to meet with a pale chest. He thrust in completely to the hilt and watched obsidian eyes flash with pain, pleasure and love. He laced his fingers with Sasukes and moved their hands to the pillows; using his free hand he lifted a pale back slightly off the bed so he could delve deeper into the hot, tight hole.

"Fuck 'Suke…you're so nh…_tight_" Naruto thrust faster into his lover and repetitively hit Sasuke prostate causing the boy to tense slightly, wriggling his hands free he threw them behind a tan neck and pulled himself up, he licked Narutos lips before shoving relentlessly into the open mouth and wrapping their tongues together sucking both back into his own mouth. Feeling the coiling in the pi of his stomach he pulled away from the blonds mouth and pushed back with his hands so Naruto was sitting with Sasuke straddling him. Naruto bent his head to Sasuke neck and lick and sucked at his pulse point before biting down leaving teeth marks that were sure to bruise nicely.

"Naruto! I'm…" Not bothering to finish the sentence Sasuke tensed and allowed his orgasm to take over his body, cum coating his and boyfriends chests. Naruto followed in the next second after Sasukes muscles clenched and tightened further around his penis, allowing Sasuke to milk him dry they both collapsed back onto the bed Naruto struggling to keep his weight off the other boy, he pulled out and lay next to him pulling the sheet over them and their slowly cooling bodies.

"Hn. Next time I'm topping…" Sasuke turned to face Naruto and glared as best he could through the haze of just having had sex.

"We'll see when the time comes 'Suke" He brought Sasukes body towards his placing his chin on top of blue-black hair and his arms around a lithe waist he fell asleep.

--

Sakura turned the corner that was attached to Narutos hallway and when she looked up from the red file in her hands she stopped and stared at the 4 nurses that were crowded around Narutos room door. "Uh hi? What's going on?" She was quickly shushed by everyone and she pushed her way to the door and pressed her ear against it and almost fainted at the noises barely making it through the door. Opting not to bother the boys she just stood and listened for the silence that was bound to come at some point. Not having to wait long she shooed the other nurses away, much to their disappointment, and peeked in to see the boys cuddling under a thin sheet quietly sleeping. She walked in and noticed the small blood stains from needles being ripped out of arms and hands but brushed it off as nothing important. Grabbing an extra blanket from a closet she draped it over them lightly before writing things on her file and leaving.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura poked her head into her advisors office only to see her sleeping in her chair leaning back precariously on the back two legs. She walked over and tipped the chair effectively waking the slumbering lady.

"WHA-" Tsunade sprang up completely ready to punch out the person who woke her. "Oh…is you Sakura, what is it?" she sat back down in her chair resting her chin on her left wrist.

"Naruto-kun is fine now, it's ok to check him out." She walked over and placed the red file down on the desk.

"Not yet, I want to keep him here another day I don't want him locking himself in his apartment again." She flipped through the file skimming through the pages.

"Ano…Tsunade-sama, I don't know how to say this but…I don't think he'll even be in his apartment for much longer."

"What do you mean Sakura?" she looked up to her student with a questioning look.

"You might want to go see Naruto right now. You might be pleasantly surprised." She turned and walked out the door leaving it open signaling for Tsunade to follow, which she did. Once they reached Narutos room Sakura quietly opened the door and walked in. he boys were still asleep and Tsunade almost ruined the moment just to kill Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama! Don't do this to Naruto, obviously Sasuke feels the same way he does. You should just be happy for him and .leave" She left the room dragging her advisor with her to the front desk. "Ok you are checking him out and I'm going to lunch with Ino."

--

"'Suke…wake up, let's go" Naruto had woken up earlier, gotten dressed and was now sitting on the edge of the bed caressing a pale face. He bent and kissed a dark crown. Lifting the boy with him when he sat back up.

"Nmnnnhm Naru'…? Have you been checked out?" Sasuke yawned, stretched, rubbed his eyes childishly and got up to get dressed.

"Un! Baa-chan wouldn't tell me why though, just that I could go." He stood and helped the raven to pull his shirt on, he pulled him close and placed kisses from the base of his neck to his earlobe and down his jaw to his lips. "So let's go…"

"What's going to happen once we leave…is everything going to change?" Sasuke snuggled into a bright orange and black jacket.

"No Teme nothing's going to change. We'll still be the way we are right now."

"Well then you're not allowed to lock yourself in your apartment and read those damn fanfictions!" he poked a finger into Narutos chest and shot him a concerned glare.

"WHAT! Not fair! I can't just stop reading them! It takes time and even then I won't be able to stop!"

"Fine, then you're moving in with me to the Uchiha complex and you will be limited to only 5 a day" he smirked up at his boyfriends shocked face and pulled him out the door intertwining their fingers.

"What about the rest of the time? I'll be really bored!" Naruto complained all the way out of the hospital ignoring the weird looks and whispers they were getting from everyone they passed.

"The rest of the time you're going to be with me…" Sasuke stopped walking and leant in to whisper seductively in his lovers' ear, pausing to lick the shell. "Now let's go back to your place and clean up a bit, and then we can make our way back to my place for the night. Tomorrow we can inform the Hokage of our new…situation." He walked two of his fingers up Narutos chest and back down his arm, taking his hand in his and walking again.

"Teme! Wait! I never agreed to this!" Naruto stumbled after Sasuke turning him around and almost, almost fainting from the genuine smile that was placed delicately on the pale face. Sasuke laughed and kept walking towards the blonds' apartment.

* * *

Wow! I'm done! This one is longer; I couldn't find anywhere to end the chapter without it being too short! But it's good that it's long Yayy! Anywayyyy, this is the last chapter so this is done, finished, owari, however you want to say it. But I have an empty feeling in my heart I feel like its missing something but I don't know what!!! Irk! R&R!

**Reply to review-** Someone asked if I was sure that this was a NaruSasu and not a SasuNaru. And yes I'm sure as you can see haha! Also I usually don't do the whole NaruSasu means Naruto is automatically Seme. I just naturally write NaruSasu it just sounds better to me if you want ill start putting NaruSasuNaru. Sorry for any confusion on that part!


	5. Epilouge

**Well after re-reading the last chapter I realized that Sasuke never got dressed after Naruto woke him up which means he was parading around town naked. So we can all just pretend that he got dressed while nobody was looking. Anyways this is the long awaited epilogue I've been working on ****20 Candles on a Cake**** so I haven't really had time to work on this, sorry I took so long.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes after leaving the hospital Naruto and Sasuke stumbled into a messy apartment.

"Naru'! St-stop…we're only here to clean and pack…hmmm" Sasuke moaned through his sentence as Naruto sucked on his earlobe before moving down to his mouth and ravishing it. Giggling slightly Naruto let go of the struggling boy and walked further into the small apartment. Sasuke sighed and straightened himself out before following, at the same time he started picking up trash throwing it in the garbage and folding clothes.

"But I don't want to clean…I want you…" Naruto turned to face his boyfriend and smiled at him, he pulled him into an embrace and kissed him, he brought one hand up to card through black hair and the other stayed on his pale waist pulling him closer and closer. "Now…"

"We can't…what if someone…comes over…or something…" Sasuke spoke in between Naruto kissing him. He could feel his resolve slowly dissolving under the ministrations of warm hands and a talented mouth.

"So what…I'm pretty sure the nurses…were listening through the door at the hospital." Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall and brought a hand under Sasuke white shirt. He lowered his head to suck the soft skin behind Sasukes ear, he let go with a small pop and toyed with the earlobe before bringing it in between his teeth to bite slightly. Sasuke gasped and leant his head the opposite way to allow Naruto more room. "Plus…I want them to know…"

"Hmmmnnn, ahh…Naru'" Sasuke swiftly moved a hand to blond locks and guided Narutos mouth back to his own. To aroused to worry about his previous claim to care who topped, Sasuke allowed Naruto to dominate the kiss. He felt a tongue swipe at the seam of his lips and immediately parted them while tilting his head slightly to make the kiss more comfortable and passionate. Naruto ran the tip of his tongue along the middle of the roof of Sasukes mouth before tracing every tooth then traveling to tickle the underside of the ravens tongue, and finally resting to play with it. Naruto pulled away panting and licked away the string of saliva connecting their wet muscles, wasting no time he lifted off Sasukes shirt and threw it across the room before doing the same with his own jacket and shirt. Both still panting Naruto went forward again and attack the still parted mouth of his lover. His hands traveled from Sasukes collarbone, tracing it down to his chest stopping to circle and tease pert nipples a little, barely dancing across a taut stomach; warm hands left the dark happy trail and went to an arched back tracing the contour of his spine his hands eventually met with the offending waistline of Sasukes pants. He slid the tips of his fingers under them and applied a little pressure, pushing his hands into the back of the pants fully he gripped the two globes tightly, eliciting a loud mewl from the raven.

"Haaa-haa…Naruto!! MORE!" Sasuke panted and half screamed to his lover after roughly breaking away from the kiss when his ass had been squeezed, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him.

"So, impatient…" Naruto removed his hands and undid both their pants and pulled them off, along with their boxers. His hands went back to Sasukes backside and he gripped it once again before lifting him off the floor and high enough to wrap pale legs around his own tan waist. Sasuke moaned lowly when he felt the tip of Narutos penis brush his sensitive hole. He was presented with 3 fingers and, without hesitation or explanation, took them into his mouth and began coating them with his saliva. Naruto watched as his fingers slid in and out of Sasukes mouth, his tongue wrapping around them before sliding in between each of them. He pulled his fingers out somewhat reluctantly but knew if he didn't he would probably end up coming without having done anything with his lover. He brought them down to Sasukes entrance and quickly pushed one in, right away he felt the hand in his hair tighten almost painfully and another hand grip his upper arm tightly. He pushed another finger in and quickly scissoring them before adding the last, by now Sasuke was panting loudly and moaning every time Narutos fingers moved.

He removed his fingers and lathered his length slightly with his own spit before guiding it with a hand to Sasukes entrance. He muffled a groan into the ravens' mouth as he kissed him while pushing past the tight ring of muscle. "Guhhnn…Sasuke…fuck you're tight"

"Naru' please…please…" Sasuke whined, while tightening his legs, trying to push Narutos cock inside himself. Giving up when he realized nothing was happening he looked up at the blond and noticed a small smirk.

"What do you want? Tell me…'Suke" Naruto brought his lips down to Sasukes ear and lightly bit the curved cartilage then rolling it slightly between his teeth. "Hurry up…unless" he moved his hips back slightly as if to pull out, but was stopped when Sasukes legs tightened even more around his waist.

"I want you…to fuck me." Sasuke raked his fingernails down Narutos chest. "._Now!_"

"Heh…" Without waiting for any further words Naruto slammed into Sasuke hot tight passage, groaning out in pleasure while Sasuke screamed at the sudden outburst of pain, pleasure and everything in between. Pausing he took a few steadying breaths and placed light kisses from Sasukes open mouth to his temple.

"Move..." Sasuke rolled his hips slightly and wrapped an arm around a tan neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Slowly at first Naruto rocked his hips back, pulling out until his tip remained, then just as slow he would push back in causing Sasuke to pause in the kiss and shudder as the pleasure slowly filled him. He pushed their bodies harder against the wall and placed both his hands on the ravens' waist, tilting his hips to align better with his own thrusts. Gradually he sped up and kept one hand at a pale waist while the other collected equally pale wrists and brought them above, pressing them to the wall, restricting movements. Naruto lowered his head and sucked a large hickey onto Sasukes lithe neck, he then licked and nibbled his way around the ravens collarbone then down to his nipples sliding his tongue over them, kissing and biting them. "Aaahhh, Naru-too! I-I can't hold…on"

"Uh-guhh…Sasuke…" Naruto panted quietly into Sasukes neck before he came, pausing only for a moment before picking up with thrusts that were faster than before. Not much longer, Sasuke came onto their chests and stomachs, yelling out Narutos name as the feeling of complete satisfaction swept over him. Naruto collected himself slightly before staggering to the bed still holding Sasuke, and collapsed onto it. Still not having pulled out he threw a black blanket over them. "I love you 'Suke…"

"I love you Naru'" Sasuke giggled lightly before wincing when he removed, reluctantly, Narutos penis from him. They both drifted off into a light slumber.

--[2 years later]--

"OI! Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke yelled to the house. He went to the home office that Naruto had claimed, as his study room, once he had moved in. He walked in and saw the blond sitting in the chair, behind the desk, slouching, his chin resting on his chest. Obviously he was sleeping. Sasuke silently made his way to the sleeping boy. Standing behind the chair he lifted Narutos chin and rested the blond head against his lower stomach. Slowly he leaned forward and let his fingers roam the relaxed muscles below them. He slipped his hands under the loose blue shirt that had been issued to both of them once they became Jounin. Once his cold fingers touched the warm tan skin immediately goose bumps formed and the blond squirmed slightly. Sasuke pressed his palms against Narutos chest and pushed his hands down the now slightly taut muscles. He leaned his head down to whisper into the blonds' ear. "Naruto…wake up, Tsunade wants you for something…rather important…"

"Hmmm…what is it?" Narutos body twitched when he finally came to and realized that Sasukes hands were quietly massaging his torso. "It can't be so important that I have to get up now…"

"Yes it is that important…plus you spent all night in here, I'm punishing you for not coming to bed last night" Sasuke stopping his massaging and stood up straight; earning him a disappointed groan from Naruto.

"How are you punishing me? If you were just massaging me I find that a bit far from punishment." Naruto stood as well, stretching his back and cracking his bones into working again.

"Like this" Sasuke took a step closer to the blond, pressing him against the desk, and kissed him chastely at first and then passionately. He pulled back and moved his mouth to a tan neck and sucked a large hickey into the skin.

"Ahh, Sasu'ke please…stop" Naruto pushed with his hands against Sasukes ribs. When he finally got the raven off of his own body he held him it arms length. "Now what does the old lady want with me?"

"I don't know…she didn't say just that you had to go see her. I suspect its some important mission or whatever." Sasukes eyes glazed over in a slight lust and he danced his fingertips over Narutos arms that were holding him back. He tickled the inside of Narutos elbow causing it to bend and give him the opportunity to move forward again. "Maybe not…either way you're not going just yet…"

"But, what if something really is happening I have to go…" Narutos sentence was cut short as Sasuke abruptly shoved a hand down his pants and cold fingers touched his heated skin. "No…Sasu' not now…you know…what will happen later, if you…do this"

"Oh of course I know…" Sasuke whispered seductively into Narutos ear while at the same time wrapping his fingers around the blonds now semi hard member. "That's the point, after of course making you go to Tsunade"

"Haaa…please, more…" Narutos head dropped onto the ravens shoulder. His breaths came in shorter pants as Sasuke tightened his hand slightly, when his hand loosened too much for the blonds liking he bucked his hips slightly.

"Sorry…looks like you have to go see Tsunade now." Sasuke removed his hand and left the room. "Hurry, she seemed pretty eager…"

"AGH! Sasuke!" Naruto followed after the raven in haste, only to find him not in the hallway or anywhere in the house, even the entire Uchiha compound was empty of Sasuke. "Damn him…"

Naruto quickly thought of Gai-sensei and Lee wearing frilly pink bikinis…without having shaved. He found himself to be relieved of his previous problem, and made his way to the Hokage tower.

"BAA-CHAN!! What do you want?! I was busy!" Naruto flung open the door to Tsunades office and walked up to the desk and chair that had its back turned to him. When he didn't hear any reply he sighed and figured she had fallen asleep, he walked around to the chair and found it empty. "Weird…the only other place she could be is…THE ROOF!" quickly Naruto transported himself to the top of the building and indeed found the Hokage leaning against the railing facing the mountain, her back to the rest of the village. "Tsunade! What is it?!"

"Huh? Oh Naruto! Quickly, come here!" Tsunade turned around and hurriedly walked to the other side of the roof, facing the village. Naruto quietly followed. When he reached her side the first thing he noticed was the large crowd of people that had collected at the foot of the building.

'I don't know how I could've missed that many people…but then again…' Naruto thought to himself while eyeing everyone in the crowd, looking for a specific person. His eyes scanned over to the darker colored section of people; that consisted mostly of the ninjas of the village, and he found Sasuke leaning leisurely against a wall and kicking at a pebble on the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man. 'He knew the whole time what was happening…'

"Oi, Tsunade-Baa…what's going on?" Naruto leaned over to the woman and whispered into her ear, not taking his eyes of the crowd.

"Well kid! Looks like your dream is coming true today!" Tsunade anything but whispered back to him and the rest of the village.

"Ano…Sasuke and I are already dating, did you miss that?" Naruto scratched his temple and crossed one arm across his chest. "You might be losing your mind. I think it's time you found a suitor"

"Yes I know, and I already have found my suitor! YOU!"

"WHAT!?" Narutos eyes widened dramatically before he heard the crowd below him erupt into sudden cheers and applause, he looked down to find Sasuke but couldn't see him or any of his friends. "Tsunade…I-I…I don't know what to say…"

"Just accept, and be happy. After all you have wanted this, your entire life right?" Tsunade elbowed him playfully in the ribs before saying something quickly to the villagers.

"Be…happy, sure…" Naruto felt tears brim his eyes and tried to stop them without bring his sleeve to his face. When Tsunade turned to face him again he suddenly couldn't hold them back and tears started rolling down his face; he pulled her in for a hug and didn't let go until he heard her whisper something to him. "What…did you say?"

"You might want to save the hugs for later; right now can we finish this?" Naruto quickly let go of her with an 'Oh sure' and composed himself. He watched as she turned around to face the new crowd of ninjas all standing behind them on the roof and accepted a wooden box from Kakashi. When he got a clear view of the box he could see that it was engraved with the name 'Namikaze Minato, Yondaime'. When he first caught sight of the golden symbols he swore his heart had stopped and he had paled considerably.

"Wha-what is this? Baa-Chan, what are you…doing?" Naruto almost couldn't believe his eyes when Tsunade placed the box on a table and opened it to reveal the Fourths cloak, the only difference was that the 4 symbol had been changed to the 6 symbol. He took a step back to steady himself and his arms seemed like they couldn't move from his sides.

"Your father wanted you to have this…" She spoke in a lower voice than usual as she handed him the cloak. He felt his throat clench and his eyes became blurry as he began to cry all over again. Gingerly he took the fabric and put it on, allowing Tsunade to clasp the front and make sure he looked presentable. "We should've told you sooner…but we were afraid you would be mad at him for…"

"The fox? No…I'm anything but mad at him for it." Naruto hugged her once more this time only for a moment before turning to the rest of the people on the roof, he looked for Sasuke and upon finding him he quickly motioned him over. "Plus I'm a bit glad that you didn't tell me sooner…"

"Because of Sasuke?" Tsunade whispered while watching the raven slowly make his way over, along with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Yea…I probably would have been all weird and stuff…but now I don't have to break the news to anybody, they all know now." Naruto ended his sentence as the rest of his old team approached. Quickly he hugged Sakura and Kakashi, before he pulled Sasuke into his chest and buried his nose into the soft hair. "I hate you for earlier…but I couldn't love you more at a time like this…"

"Hmm…" Sasuke hummed into Narutos chest and tightened his grip on the taller mans clothes. He felt the arms tighten around him and tiny drops of tears tickled his scalp. "I love you too…but don't ever. Leave me alone. At night. Again."

"I won't…trust me" Naruto squeezed his arms one more time before letting go slightly but not letting Sasuke escape. "Tsunade…what now?"

"Well now, you party, and then you go home sleep, then come here and begin your first day as Hokage…" She smiled to him and the raven that was now blushing with so much affection in public in front of everyone in Konoha.

--

"Naru' where are you!" Sasuke stumbled through the gates of the Uchiha compound followed by the man he was currently looking for.

"Right here Sasuke…" Naruto put one of the ravens' arms around his neck and one of his own arms around the boys' waist to support him. "Jeez, you're lucky I can't get drunk."

"OH! There you are my wittle hunny bun!" Sasuke pinched Narutos cheek before breaking out into another fit of giggling and writhing around. At the party Sasuke had a few too many drinks and caused Naruto to leave early with him in tow. "I've missed you…"

"Really? Even though I've been with you this whole time?" Naruto continued walking toward their house.

"You have not! Just now you were gone for at least an hour!" Sasukes free arm flailed about while he spoke.

"No, it was one second and I was closing the gates." The blond stopped at their front door and slid it open with his toe; he walked in and placed Sasuke on the steps that led into the rest of the house. Carefully and quickly he rid them both of their shoes and carried Sasuke to their personal backyard bathhouse. When he opened the door he was welcomed with a room full of steam humid air, and the sound of the 'Yamato-made' waterfall.

"What are we doing here? Are we taking a bath? I like baths…" Sasuke drawled on about baths and water, while Naruto busied himself with striping himself and the raven.

"Yes we are taking a bath…it should make you feel better." Naruto picked up Sasuke and walked into the hot spring, he waded in the waist deep water towards the submerged bench on the other side. He sat down and picked up a bucket from beside the rocks; filling it with water he dumped it over his own head, he did the same to the now quieter Sasuke. "See...do you feel better?"

"Hmmm…yea…" Sasuke closed his eyes and snuggled into Narutos bare chest. "I'm tired…Naru' can we please sleep?" Sasuke looked up his eyes wide yet tired, glistening with left over drunkenness.

"Sure…let's finish up here first though alright?" Naruto rubbed the back of a finger over Sasukes cheek, trying to remember the childish nature that really was Sasuke. The raven nodded sleepily as his head moved closer to the finger on his cheek, seeking attention. The blond quickly soaped their bodies and hair, rinsing off in the water fall. He waded back to the steps and got out, grabbing two fluffy black towels. He set Sasuke down on another bench and wrapped one towel around his own waist after drying off his body and hair. He laid the second one over top of the ravens head and rubbed it back and forth side to side mussing up his hair. He dropped it down to pale shoulders and quickly dried the rest of him off. He got up and went to a closet that they always kept a spare set of pajamas in. pulling out two sets of boxers and one large white shirt he walked back to Sasuke and dressed him in the shirt and boxers. After putting his own boxers on he gathered the boy into his arms and left to go to their bedroom.

"Are we sleeping now?" Sasuke played with a lock of blond hair as he was carried into their room.

"Yes we are…" Naruto set the pale boy down on the bed and watched in mild awe as he curled into a ball with his knees by his chest, pulling the covers up to his chin and tightly wrapped around him. He sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands sighing. That day had been so hectic for him that he hadn't had time to think. What was he going to do tomorrow when he began his duties as Hokage. He had just been entrusted with the entire village and countless lives, he wasn't sure if he could do it. He stood from the bed and with one look at the sleeping Sasuke he walked out to their balcony; he climbed the steps on the side to the roof and sat on the pointed tip with help from chakra in his feet. He looked up at the full moon that was illuminating the village. Suddenly he got up and went back quickly to the bedroom, where Sasuke was fast asleep, and got dressed in his Jounin shirt and pants; he hesitated before leaving the room and looked at the cloak hanging to his left. He took it off the hanger and slipped it on, liking the feeling it gave him. He left the room after placing a quick kiss to the ravens' temple.

--

Naruto leaned on the railing of the roof of his new office, looking up at the past five Hokage's.

"Hashirama and Tobirama Senju…Sarutobi-Jii-Chan…Dad…Tsunade-Baa-Chan…how did you do it?" Naruto sighed and walked to the other side of the roof; he looked over the peaceful village scanning it just in case. He looked down at the entrance to the tower and saw two ANBU who had taken their masks off and were talking casually. He was sure they had sensed him when he arrived. Smiling he closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "What do you want Tsunade?"

"Hmmm, seems you're better than you let on." Tsunade came up to stand next to him, leaning her back against the railing, with her arms crossed.

"Isn't that the point? It helps when trying to defeat the enemy too…" Opening his eyes again he looked to the woman beside him. "I don't know how I'm going to do this…"

"Do what?"

"This!" He threw his arms out wide to emphasize his point about the village. "Protect everyone who lives inside the walls, give out missions to the right people, set up meetings, and make allies, everything! I'm just so…so confused…how'd you do it?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I know I sure had a lot of help from you, Sasuke, Sakura, hell even Jiraiya helped…everyone in this village helped out with my job. It was still hard but someone is always there to back you up. I know you will do great…just like Minato, your just like him you know?" She turned around and leaned on her elbows. Naruto turned around when he felt another presence and was surprised to see Sasuke. "Well kid looks like my times up, I'll drop by later and visit you while you are good and busy."

"Yea…bye…" Naruto watched the puff of smoke for a second before turning his attention to the sleepy boy who was still wearing his pj's and rubbing his eyes. He walked towards his and bent his head down to look at the ravens face. "Sasuke…What are you doing here? You should be sleeping."

"I missed you…and you said that you wouldn't…leave me alone at night anymore…" Sasuke looked up at blue eyes, his own with tears in them. It was obvious that the effects of alcohol had yet to wear off. "I was scared that something bad happened…I was cold so I woke up, but you…you weren't there"

"You're right, I'm sorry Sasu' I shouldn't of left." Naruto pulled Sasuke into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head lovingly. He could feel wetness soak through to his skin. He pulled away and looked at him, with tears running down his face and a too big shirt he seemed to have shrunk and instead of being 18, was now 6. "I was scared too…I was scared of tomorrow. I'm sorry…I love you"

"It's ok…I love you too Naru'" Sasuke stopped crying and hugged Naruto again, allowing himself to be picked up; he wrapped his legs around Narutos waist and nuzzled his face into the blonds neck. "Can we go home now? I want to go back to sleep."

"Alright, come on." With one last look at the village Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves. Reappearing in their bedroom Sasuke got down from the blonds hold and went to the bed. Naruto watched while undressing. Once he was in nothing but his boxers he went to the bed and got under the covers; immediately he felt Sasuke attach himself to his body. Intertwining their legs and wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him; he kept their faces near each other so he could just watch the other boy. Sasuke had fallen asleep and Naruto followed soon after, whispering, "I love you…"

--

"Konohamaru! Get in here!" Naruto yelled from his office. The first time he yelled while in the room he was surprised at how loud it was; it seemed when one became Hokage their voice was tripled to suit their yelling needs.

"Hai, Naruto Nii-Chan" A short Chunin with spiky brown hair walked into his office, almost tripping on his long scarf.

"Gather Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino and tell them to be here in half an hour for mission assignment." Naruto didn't look up from signing paperwork, and going through mission reviews, while he spoke. "Then I want you, Moegi, and Udon to come back here for your own mission 10 minutes after that. You are dismissed."

"Hai!" Konohamaru quickly made his way out of the office. Once the door closed Naruto put everything down and leant back in his chair, turning it towards the window. He sighed and watched as the boy who had previously been in his office run out of the building. His eyes followed him until he disappeared around a corner.

"Come in…" Naruto spoke to the person who had yet to knock on the door. When the door opened he looked in the window reflection and saw that it was Iruka. "Hey…"

"Hi Naruto…how are you? I brought you some lunch." Iruka placed a fabric wrapped bento box onto the desk and walked behind it to the chair. He looked out the window not speaking until Naruto did.

"Thanks…and…I'm stressed." Naruto admitted, dropping his head into a hand. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "It's non-stop work, I barely have time to sleep anymore…the past two nights I haven't gone home, there's just too much work to do for the Chunin exams, it doesn't help that they aren't even in Konoha this time."

"I know how you feel…I've been staying at the academy until all hours of the night grading tests." Iruka laughed lightly. "You're going to be fine…just get as much done of this as you can and then go home once you become exhausted. The rest of the night should carry on…then next thing you know you're back to yourself again."

"Alright…thanks again for the lunch…" Naruto yawned and stood, stretching his legs and back.

"No problem…I'll see you later Naruto" Iruka ruffled blond hair and left the office. Not too long after he could be seen walking back towards the academy. Naruto turned to his desk and looked at the bento. Deciding he would eat it later he went out onto the balcony and allowed the breeze to tickle his cheeks and run through his hair. He stayed outside until he felt 3 new presences in his office; he turned and went back inside to greet the 3 ninja.

"You called for us Hokage-Sama?" Neji spoke first; he bowed slightly when Naruto entered the room again. Shikamaru and Shino stayed silent looking bored.

"Yes, I need you three to travel to Suna, meet with Gaara first he will give more details. From here all I can tell you is that you will be helping out with the up and coming Chunin exams, Shino as you travel please leave insects every few miles, we need to take every precaution. There cannot be another incident like before…" Naruto spoke seriously with hard eyes, looking to each of the people before him, scrutinizing them. "Neji, Shikamaru. When you get there save the personal stuff for night and after your mission ends. I am allowing you two extra days and one extra night there after you do finish the primary mission."

"Understood." Neji spoke again, his eyes flashed briefly with emotion at the mention of personal time.

"You are to leave tomorrow at 8 am. You are dismissed." Naruto watched the men leave before slumping into his chair, back to rubbing his temples. The mission briefing must have taken longer than expected because right after his friends left an ANBU came in and told him that 3 Chunin were outside waiting. The blond sighed loudly before waving his hand for them to come in. Once they did he shuffled around in a stack of papers and pulled out a mission request. "Alright, since you three are now Chunin and you were previously a team, I trust that you can handle a mission without a Jounin to accompany you. Am I right?"

"HAI!" All three answered at the same time.

"Ok, it isn't anything big for now, but I need you three to help out at the academy, cleaning up, teaching kids how to throw shuriken and kunai, those soft of things. You start tomorrow, it will be a weeklong mission, you are dismissed." Naruto turned his chair to face the window; he heard the door open feet shuffling and it closing again. There was still somebody in the room, the blond peeked around the edge of the chair and saw Konohamaru with his head turned down and his fists tightened. "Konohamaru…is everything alright?"

"No…I want to know…to know why, why have you changed so much…you've become so heartless and cold…I miss my older brother!" At his last few words his head shot up and Naruto could see tears rolling down his face. At first he wasn't sure what to do, he knew the boy looked up to him as a brother figure but he had never heard him actually say it meaningfully. He stood from his chair and walked around to the crying boy. He knelt down and looked up into brown eyes.

"Hey…I'm still the same Naruto, but being Hokage is such a big responsibility…that damn old lady left me with all her unfinished paperwork and let me tell you, she was right to do that. It is boring as hell!" Naruto smiled and wiped away the tears; he stood and grabbed one of his hands. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Konohamaru followed while wiping his face with the end of his scarf. They went outside and he looked up at the blond, hair blowing along with his cloak, and smiled.

"Look at that, the entire village…so peaceful and happy…and yet it's hard to believe how much is going on at the same time." Naruto smiled and tightened his grip on the others hand. "It is my duty to protect and support this entire village, to keep peace with every other village. It's your dream too isn't it? To do all this? Well I'm just trying to make it easier for you, I will always be the same, if you ever need anything just come find me whenever."

"Thanks…Jii-Chan!" Konohamaru smiled and his eyes gleamed as he used the new nickname. He waved as he ran off the balcony and out the office. "See ya!"

"Wha-!" Naruto stood for a moment before smirking evilly and picking up a few small rocks. He quickly charged them each with a small amount of wind chakra and when the brunette Chunin left the building he threw them at the boy and watched in amusement as he jumped nearly a mile in the air from surprise before turning to mile up at Naruto. He smiled back down and threw another rock, this one slightly bigger. He yelled while pitching it down the side of the building. "I'm only 18, brat!"

"You're still old!" Konohamaru yelled back before squealing in fear and running away. Naruto chuckled before going back to his desk. When he sat down he picked up the bento left earlier by Iruka and opened it, welcoming the aroma of freshly made sushi and various other foods. He ate slowly while doing the rest of the paperwork.

--

"Hokage-Sama…" There was a knock on the door by one of the guards. The door opened enough for the side of a face to pop through and be known as he spoke. "There is a visitor here to see you…will you see him now or later?"

"Now is fine, let him in." Without looking up Naruto spoke slowly with a low voice, he still had at least another entire pile of paperwork to go through and he wanted to get it done so he wouldn't have to do it the next day. The door closed and he heard murmurs of talking before the door opened and closed again, this time somebody had come into the room. Naruto didn't want to be rude but he had been serious when he said he wanted to finish the work. "Hello, I'm terribly sorry, I don't want to be rude but I do need to finish this work. Please feel free to talk I will listen and answer questions."

The visitor didn't say anything back, not that it bothered Naruto. There was some shuffling and out of the corner of his eye and through his hair he saw dark blue pants and the tops of white bandages on legs as they walked behind him. It wasn't an intruder or enemy he knew that much for sure, the only thing that troubled him was who it specifically was; the person had masked their chakra just for the purpose of throwing him off. His hand stopped writing and bright blue eyes were now flitting across the room for some type of reflection or signal of who it might be. When he couldn't find one he mentally noted to get a mirror for the opposite wall. When he opened his mouth to speak he was surprised that he wasn't the one talking.

"Hokage…Sama…you work so hard…" The voice was low and husky and with the last word hands began to make their way down his bent over back. "Won't you take a break…and come with me?"

"Sasu'? What are you…doing here?" Naruto recognized the husky voice and hard but soft hands. He swirled his chair around to face Sasuke and wasn't fully prepared for what he came across. The ravens' eyes were bloodshot and teary, his face seemed to sag without its usual either smirk or occasional smile, his hands were shaking just slightly and he seemed like he would crumple if touched. "Oh…What happened? Are you alright?"

"I…I miss you…Why aren't you coming home anymore?" Sasuke looked pleadingly into his eyes and tears began to drop and soak into Narutos Black pants. Not having the energy to wipe away his tears he tried desperately to compose himself without the use of hands. He was slightly surprised when a hand that wasn't his own came up to wipe them away instead, as if reading his mind; he found he was leaning into the touch wanting more. "Do you…not want me anymore? Did I do something w-wrong? Please tell me…"

"No no no…You didn't do anything wrong Sasu'…I just have a lot of work to do." Narutos heart broke silently with the words that were leaving his boyfriends mouth. As if in slow motion he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, bringing him down to sit in his lap. The blond carefully made work of taking off the ravens' sandals and tucking his feet up onto his leg. Sasuke was now curled up with his head resting on Narutos collarbone with his hands wrapped around a tan neck, and his legs bent up to his chest. He began to cry a bit harder at the feeling of being held again and tightened his grip on the blond. "Shhh…don't cry Sasuke…its ok, I'm sorry I didn't come home…I wanted to finish all this so I could come home earlier and spend more time with you…"

"R-really? I was scared you would leave me for someone else…" Sasuke sniffed and looked up into bright blue as he spoke.

"No, I would never leave you...you are mine and I am yours" Naruto smiled and squeezed his arms around Sasuke. "Forever."

"I love you Naru'"

"I love you too Sasu'…Now sleep while I finish these then we can go home" Narutos heart mended itself as a small genuine smile reached Sasukes lips and eyes. He would always go home no matter what, even if it meant leaving a clone in his place. Sasuke dozed off silently and Naruto finished his work in peace, not allowing anymore visitors or missions to be given out. He could already tell tonight would be one of those nights where Sasuke showed his true childish self.

And he couldn't wait.

* * *

**DONE! Well then that was the epilouge, and a pretty long one at that...anyways, i will not be doing another chapter for this nor will i do a sequel. i have run this story to the bone. please be happy with this i do like it myself, the ending was designed to make you want more...if thats how you felt.**

**Please no flames, they are not apprieciated, but constructive criticism is.**

**hope you all liked it! keep checking my profile for more stories soon to come!**


End file.
